D, B, Same Thing
by Psychedelic-City
Summary: Seven days till the next Glee episode? Not cool. Here's something to hold you over - a Kurt/Sam drabble a day for the rest of the week. Kurt tutors Sam in English, and fluffiness ensues.
1. Wednesday

_I never loved nobody fully_

_Always one foot on the ground_

_And by protecting my heart truly_

_I got lost in the sounds I hear in my mind_

_All these words I hear in my mind_

_All this music, and it breaks my heart._

_~*.*~_

_ You're kidding me. You're absolutely kidding me._

That was the only thing going through my mind when I found out what my detention was... I had to tutor this newbie in English? What if he was a jock? What if he wanted to beat me up? What if he was so dense that it was impossible to teach him anything? And of course, all my fears were realized. He was a blonde, dyslexic football player. Could my job get any harder?

He was at my doorstep at five. I answered the door, reluctantly, exhausted from Cheerios practice and not in the mood to teach anyone anything.

"Hey, you're... Kurt?" he smiled shyly. "Hey, I'm Sam. Thanks for doing this, man, I could really use the help."

He tossed his hair out of his face. It annoys the shit out of me when boys do that. As I led him upstairs, he seemed to be taking inventory of my house. That annoyed me too. This kid _really_ annoyed me, and I had known him for less than five minutes.

"So... what do you want to do first?" I asked, my mind elsewhere.

"Um, well, I have this essay," he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to me. "I need help editing it."

I skimmed the paper over quickly, and my mouth dropped open. It couldn't even decipher one sentence, his spelling has so atrocious. For a second, I almost felt bad for him, but then I remembered he was the reason I couldn't go to the mall with Mercedes that afternoon, and went right back to being annoyed.

"...alright, well..." How was I going to say this? "Why don't you, uh, let me work on it, kay?"

He nodded, and slumped back in his chair. Then he started whistling. I dunno what he was whistling, but I was trying to decode his paper, and it was not. helping. I was really starting to hate this kid.

"Hey Kurt?"

It took all my willpower not to slam my fist down on the desk. "Yes?"

"Are you done with that math worksheet?" he nodded to my unfinished Algebra 2 homework.

"...obviously not, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, since you're helping me with my spelling, maybe I can help you with your math? I'm actually really good at math."

"Sure, whatever," I said, crossing out what felt like the 50th B and replacing it with a D.

"Alright, done," he said after five minutes. He was smiling proudly, waving the worksheet at me. I checked it quickly, and to my utter astonishment, all the answers were correct. The loathing I held for this boy dissolved slightly.

"Thanks," I said, attempting a smile.

"No problem." He smiled again.

_He's actually kind of adorable. _

I shook that thought out of my head immediately. He was annoying as hell, and he was getting in the way of me going to the mall, and I absolutely loathed him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next drabble up tomorrow. I promise these boys will be together soon ;D REVIEW!

Song: "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor.


	2. Thursday

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it's ever crossed his mind_

_When I tell a joke and he fakes a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His voice is beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him... I'd lie. _

~*.*~

"Do you want me to get that?"

Kurt peers up through his eyelashes, glaring at me. "It's _my_ house, therefore _I _shall answer the phone."

I watch him stride gracefully across the room, picking up the cordless phone and carefully placing it against his ear. And then, he does something that really kills me -

"Bonjour grand-mère! Comment les paris? Tu me manques?"

_He speaks French. He speaks French. Kurt Hummel speaks French._ I can't even handle that. It's not like he isn't perfect enough. I don't think he had any idea what he does to me. And he's a _dude_. I'm not supposed to be in love with a _dude_! And yet, those Calvin Klein magazines with the pretty boys in their underwear have always been very appealing to me...

The worst part is, I'm completely convinced that he hates me. I mean, he's always glaring and snapping and me. It kinda terrifies me and turns me on at the same time. It's weird - he might not think of me as more than the dumbass jock who can't spell, but I feel like I've known him my whole life. I know he loves musicals, and Wicked is his favorite. He has a sick obsession with Lady GaGa. He has this cool online outlet store where he gets legit designer clothes for cheap prices. He can fix a car like a boss. He has the most beautiful, angelic voice I have ever hear in my life. I heard it one time - he was singing "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" in the bathroom, but stopped real quick when I came in. I wish he hadn't.

"Who was that?" I ask when he sits back down.

He glares at me once again. "My grandmother."

"I didn't know you could speak French."

"You don't know a lot of things about me, Samuel."

I stare at him incredulously. "No one's called me Samuel in years," Wow. He kills me, he really does. Then, I start laughing. Just cracking up like an idiot.

And, to my surprise, Kurt cracks a smile. It's about the cutest thing I've ever seen. "Do your work," he says, chuckling.

But here's the thing - no one could know about this. Hell, I had just admitted it to myself, like, yesterday. If word gets out... I'm screwed. I'm totally screwed. I'm the new kid, I'm dyslexic, I just lost the quarterback position, and now I'm in glee club and people are throwing ice in my face. I can't imagine what my life will be like if people find out I'm... well, you know. And, above everything else,_ Kurt cannot know_. If he finds out... I might just drop dead from embarrassment.

So... this'll be our little secret, okay?

* * *

So, I guess I've been reading too much Catcher in the Rye, and Sam's POV sounds like Holden Caulfield. Ah well. Oh, and sorry if the French is incorrect. I used the oh-so-reliable Google Translate, since I don't speak any ;D

Thanks for all your reviews! Special thanks to the anon who called me God. Wow, that's really flattering. Maybe if I was God, Kurt would believe in me? ...bad joke is bad.

KEEP REVIEWING :D

Song: "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift


	3. Friday

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

_Back and forth_

_If my heart was a compass you'd be north_

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_

_Wherever you go_

_If my heart was a house you'd be home_

_~*.*~_

"_She didn't!_"

"She did, I kid you not."

"That's... wow. That's not cool." Sam leaned against the table, propping his head up with his hand.

"What can I say? Rachel's kind of psychotic," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Damn... she really rubbed his head?

I nodded. "Who knows what's going on in her mind ... or in my _darling_ stepbrother's for dating her."

Sam furrowed is eyebrows and sat up. "Wait... Finn's your stepbrother?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes... well, sort of. His mom and my dad are dating... you _never_ knew that?"

Sam chuckled. "No... God, I'm stupid."

Okay, pause right there.

I know what you're expecting - me to roll my eyes and tell him "Yes, you are, now get back to work." But instead, I said -

"I don't think you're stupid."

Sam's cheeks turned bright red. "Really?"

I smirked. "Well, maybe. Let's see how well you did on that English packet."

I pulled the papers out from under his elbow, my hand quickly brushing against his skin. He jerked his arm away, and my stomach clenched. Great. Now I made him uncomfortable.

"This is pretty good," I said, nearing the end of the page. "Oh, wait, you spelled 'dedication' with Bs instead of Ds."

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "D, B, same thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

His face fell in defeat. Then, he started laughing. He rocked back and forth, his face a shade of magenta and his whole body shaking in a fit of giggles.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"_Your face," _he managed to say.

"My face?" I spat. "What's so funny about my face?"

But he wasn't listening. He was in another world, laughing and laughing and laughing. It was actually kind of funny. Before I knew it, I was laughing with him. I felt completely silly, but I didn't even care. Here I was, having a blast with the kid I had made myself hate for the past month. If I was being completely honest with myself, Sam Evans was adorable. He was a good student, and friend, and these tutoring sessions were always the highlight of my day.

"Hey Kurt," he muttered when we had calmed down.

"Yeah?"

"How do you spell your name?"

"K-U-R-T," I said quickly.

"Nonono, slower."

"Okay. K,"

"Uh huh."

"U."

"Uh-huh."

"R."

"Got it."

"T."

"Alright," he replied, his eyes fixed on whatever paper he was writing on.

"Why do you need to know how to spell my name?" I asked, attempting to see what he was writing.

"No reason!" He moved his hand to cover it up.

I shrugged. "Alright then."

"Hey, this was great, Kurt, but I gotta go now."

"Oh... okay," I didn't want him to leave.

Sam grabbed his bag and practically ran out of my room. He stopped quickly at the door.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

He was staring bullets through me, his big blue eyes wide and sincere.

"Thanks."

And then he was gone.

I sighed, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and tidying up my desk. Sam always made a mess of papers. I straightened them all out and stuck them in a folder and started to stack my textbooks back up on the shelf. It was then that I noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of my Algebra 2 book. Curiously, I pulled it out.

A crooked heart was etched into the looseleaf. Right in the middle, written in Sam's messy scrawl, was my name.

* * *

Wow, you guys are so amazing. Thanks for all your reviews :D

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I got home really late and I was exhausted. So I'm updating now, and then again tonight.

Keep reviewing! You guys are the best :)

Song: "If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City


	4. Saturday

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've make it now_

_~*.*~_

I'm sitting here, on the _floor, _with my back against the wall. My eyes are clamped shut, and the doorbell's due to ring any second now. I'll be Sam, and he'll come in. I'll act the same way I always do towards him - charmingly hostile, if that makes any sense. I'll just completely ignore the fact that he's been doodling hearts with my name in them.

Part of me wants to believe this is some cruel joke. Let's lead the gay kid on and then smack him in the face. Sounds like a blast. But the other part of me wonders if it's true. If it is, well... I don't know what to do with that. Do I tell him that I think he's adorable? That tutoring him is the highlight of my day? That, although I may act like a bitch to your face, I'd like nothing more than to kiss you and hold you hand and well... _other things_? Do I just pretend I don't know anything and ignore the opportunity to make him mine?

I'm scared.

The doorbell rings, startling me. Sam is standing outside with his arms crossed, a shy smile spread across his pouty lips. I usher him inside and down to my room, my heart pounding in my chest like a hammer.

"Wow. You did really well on this," I tell him.

"Really?"

I nod and look up at him. He's sitting so close to me, I can feel the heat of his body radiating onto mine. When I look up at him, our faces are so close, I can feel his breath. It makes me uncomfortable, and I have to look away.

"Yes, really."

"Well," he says, gently bringing two fingers down to lift my chin. My skin tingles at his touch, and my mouth fells open in surprise. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"That's charming," I snarl, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Or, maybe I'm just smarter than I thought I was," Sam jokes, smirking. I look back up at him.

"Now, don't get too cocky."

"I dunno... I think that B on my English quiz warrants cockiness."

I scoff. "You're impossible."

"So are you."

And then, he's kissing me. It's distanced, and sweet, and he tastes like cantaloupe. I respond hungrily, throwing caution to the wind and ignoring the fact that this is absolutely insane. And the thing is - he doesn't stop. He keeps on kissing me, taking hold of my hands and gently stroking my palm.

Eventually, I pull back for air. I still don't fully comprehend what's going on. My head is on another planet.

"Mmf... you're a really good kisser," I mumble absentmindedly.

"Okay, _that_ definitely warrants cockiness."

* * *

*sings* Doooon't stop revieeeewing :D

Edit: Sorry you guys, I wrote this chapter last night, and I was half asleep, therefore leading to changes in tense and me forgetting to tell you the song. Sorry! I fixed it :)

Song: "Falling Slowly" by The Swell Season (Best known for their movie "Once")


	5. Sunday

_Sweet dreams that won't come true_

_I'd leave it all for you_

_Brick walls are closing in_

_Let's make a run tonight_

_Blinded by the lights_

_Hold you through forever_

_Won't let you go_

_~*.*~_

"That's it, I give up." I chuck the papers across the room and sit back with my arms crossed.

"Hey!" Kurt shouts, scrambling around to pick up my stuff. "What was that for?"

"I can't take it anymore. I got my third D in a row today, and I _can't_. _friggin_. _spell_!"

He freezes, and he gets that deer-in-the-headlights look on his face that makes me want to grab him and kiss him and push him up against the wall and...maybe I shouldn't finish that sentence. Then he sighs, walking over and sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Hey," he says, in a completely different tone of voice than before. "You're being way too hard on yourself."

"I feel like such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." He takes my hand gently.

"Yes I am. You're so smart, and perfect. I don't even deserve you."

Kurt scoffs. "Don't say that. Ever. I'm not perfect. And you _are _smart. You're really good at math, better than I'll ever be. I also hear you're really good at science. And, believe it or not, you're actually pretty good at English too."

He's crazy. "What?"

"Though your dyslexia makes it hard for you to spell, your compositions aren't bad," he tells me. "You have a clear point of view, and your writing is interesting."

I smile. Is he serious? "For real?"

Kurt nods, then brings his hand up to my cheek. "And you know what else you're really good at?"

"What?"

He smirks, hands grabbing onto my collar and bringing my mouth over to his. Once I'm kissing him, everything seems to be okay again. Our lips move together at a steady pace, completely in sync with one another. Then, I decide to try something new. Carefully, I run my tongue along his bottom lip. He smiles against me, parting his lips and allowing me to explore. He whimpers loudly, and I have never felt so accomplished.

When I pull away, his eyes are cloudy with lust and his mouth is red and swollen. "_That."_

* * *

You guys rock so hard. Keep on reviewing :D

Song: "Skyway Avenue" by We the Kings


	6. Monday

_We got the afternoon_

_We got this room for two_

_One thing now left to do_

_Discover me, discovering you_

_One mile to every answer_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubble gum tongue_

~*.*~

The minute he opens the door, I'm on top of him. I don't even know what's up with me today. I've got this ache in the pit of my stomach, and I'm just dying to be with my boyfriend. I guess it's cause we try to keep our PDA to a minimum, and I feel deprived. Or it could be that he was singing "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" in glee club today, which was... beyond hot. Anyways, I'm pushing him back towards the couch, and he's sort of half kissing me back, half flailing to try and get away.

"Saaaaam," he whines, squirming underneath me. "What's the rule?"

"Screw the rule," I mumble, moving to kiss the soft skin on his neck. He sighs happily, and gives in for a second, then goes right back to squirming.

"First homework, _then_ we make out."

"But what if I don't wanna do homework?" I persist, kissing back up to his lips. "What if I just wanna stay here all afternoon?"

"Mff," he mumbles. "You're a jerk."

"I love you too," I reply, flicking my tongue under his ear.

"Come on, baby," he says, restraining his moan. "Let's get our homework done, then you can do anything you want to me."

I pull away for a second. "Anything I want?"

He nods, smirking naughtily. "_Anything_."

I smirk back, and sit up. "Alright. But let's do this fast."

Quickly, I do Kurt's math homework while he does my English homework. It's a system we came up with to finish our homework faster so we have more time for... _other things_. I'm not even focusing, I'm so excited about what "anything" could mean. All the answers are probably wrong, but I don't even care.

"You done?" he asks me.

"Yeah, you?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Awesome."

And we're back at it again, in the same position we were before. Now, I know he said "anything", but not I'm getting kinda nervous. I don't wanna make him uncomfortable or anything. I figure unbuttoning his shirt won't be too drastic, so I kiss my way down his jaw, neck, all the way to his collar, and kissed the first button before unbuttoning it. He sighs happily, reaching down to stroke my hair. I take that as a sign that this is okay, so I work faster. His shirt is on the floor in a matter of seconds. I'm half expecting him to yell at me to pick it up, but he doesn't. I risk a look up to his face - his eyes are clamped shut, his cheeks are bright red, and his mouth is open and sort of smiling. It's really, really hot. His chest is so creamy and perfect, like porcelain. I'm back to kissing it religiously, and now I'm getting really carried away. I'm swirling my tongue around, and he tastes like... I dunno what he tastes like but he tastes amazing. His chest is heaving up and down, and he's making this amazing sounds, and I never want this to end. Ever.

Next thing, I know, he's hooked his leg around mine and flipped us over so he's on top.

"My turn," he whispers, and I shiver.

Kurt's already pulling my shirt over my head and having his way with my chest. I know it's not even close to being as perfect as his, but he doesn't seem to care. He's kissing, and biting, and licking, and _fucking hell_ it feels amazing. And now his hands are moving lower. His finger swirls around my navel and continues south to the waistband of my jeans... is he going to do what I _think_ he's going to do? His hand teases the first button. Then the looks up at my, big blue-green eyes looking ever so innocent as he asks, "Can I?"

Did I just seriously get this lucky?

I nod quickly, and he smirks. Carefully, and painfully slow, he undoes the buttons and -

_Holy fucking oh my ahh jesus god hell what the yes don't ohh._

There are absolutely no words to describe how good this feels. His hands are soft, and gentle, and extremely talented. I'm so completely lost in the pleasure that I don't even hear the front door slam shut.

"What's going on here?"

And then it's all over. Kurt flies off me, the contact is gone, and the room is heavy with silence.

"Oh... hi dad."

* * *

Notice the rating change :3

REVIEW!

Song: "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayer :)


	7. Tuesday

_You and I_

_You take my hand_

_Leaving me breathless_

_Take a look in these big blue eyes_

_And you'll understand_

_You know why we whisper _

_In the hallways - _

_"I'll be with you always"_

_Running together,_

_Forever you and I_

_~*.*~_

"Hey hey hey," I nudged his head off my shoulder. "Don't fall asleep on me, we're only up to Act 2 Scene 2!"

"This play is boooring, and I'm sleepy," he mumbled, falling back onto my shoulder.

"_Romeo and Juliet_ is boring?" I exclaimed, whipping up and causing him to fall onto the couch. "You know what, relationship over."

He jerked up quickly. "Wait, _what_?"

"I'm kidding," I said, smirking and sitting back down. "Come on; 'Her eyes in heaven would though the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it is not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek.' Okay, now you be Juliet."

"Why do I have to be Juliet?"

"Because I'm Romeo. You only have one line."

Sam squinted his eyes close to the page and recited "Ay me" in his best monotonous voice.

"'Oh speak again, bright angel,'" I continued. "'For thou art as glorious to this night, bring o'er my head, as a wingéd messenger of heaven unto the white upturnéd wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of that air.'"

"...what does that even mean?"

"Well, he's in love with her," I explain. "He's watching her at her windowsill and admiring her beauty."

"That's kind of creepy," he said chuckling.

"Your line, Juliet."

He sighed. "O Romeo Romeo where...fore art thoo - _thou_ Romeo? Deny the - I mean _thy_ father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou will - I mean _wilt - _Is that even a word?"

"Just keep going."

"If thou _wilt_ not, but be sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Good job," I told him, as he placed the play on the coffee table and lay down on my lap.

"I'm going to sleep now," he announced. "I think you should sleep with me."

"Good God, Sam," I said, stroking his hair rhythmically. "Just two weeks ago, my dad caught me rounding second base with you. He nearly had another heart attack. Imagine what would happen if he caught us in _sleeping_ together."

"It's not like we'd be doing anything but sleeping," he said, turning over to face me. "It'll just be an innocent nap. I'll go home before dinner. I'm just really tired, I had a hard day."

I sighed. How could I ever say no to him? "Fine. But we're sleeping in my bed. There's now way we're gonna share this couch."

He smiled._ God, I love it when he smiles._

We cuddled under the covers, clothes and all. He was out in a matter of seconds, so I just lay there in his arms, listening to him breathe and enjoying the warmth of his body. It was the perfect way to spend a cold February evening - reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and cuddling with my boyfriend. I sighed contently, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek then shutting my eyes. Soon, I was asleep as well, dreaming the sweetest of dreams.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me this week! You guys have been the coolest. More stories to come in the future, I promise :)

Song: "You and I" from _Bare: A Pop Opera_

Lemon juice hair my ass. KUM LIVES ON, BITCHES! :D


End file.
